Christmas 2009
:: ---- Christmas 2009 saw the return of the Advent Calendar and with that came a number of new pets, furniture and other cool gifts which would be revealed once every day. Another considerable event was that players got to choose characters and the script for the Habbo staff pantomime. ::::: ---- Advent Calander Behind the door of every day, new furni, pets and discounts were revealed. Players could see what present they would get that day by looking at the Advent Calander 09' Day by day Day 1 - A Habbo TV - A wall item, when double clicked, redirected you to the Advent Calendar 09' group page. Day 2 - Habbo home sticker - A circular sticker containing a gnome surrounded by presents. Day 3 - A Habbo Christmas song - Habbo released an MP3 for users to download. Day 4 - New pet - Release of bear into the catalogue - not free. Day 5 - Habbo home background - An animation of snow falling. Day 6 - Furni - Free poinsettia plant. Day 7 - Habbo home sticker - Rudolf paperclip Day 8 - Furni - A free Bauble for all users. Day 9 - Habbo home background - Red with snowmen faces on it. Day 10 - Habbo home sticker - A tin with four cakes in. Day 11 - Furni - Free bottom part of snowman, Habbo never gave the rest of the snowman out for free. Day 12 - Habbo home sticker - The hotel in a snow globe. Day 13 - Pet food - Frozen apples for your polar bear (if you bought one.) Day 14 - Discount - Discount on snow castle furni (This didn't go down well with players.) Day 15 - Habbo home sticker - Cocktail glass Day 16 - Mini game - Habbo released a mini game called Tonga Day 17 - Discount - Discount on pet food (Not popular due to the price of pets, many Habbos didn't have one.) Day 18 - New Pet - The second release in catalogue, a Scottish terrier. Not free but 20c Day 19 - Furni - A country fireplace was given to every player. Day 20 - Furni - Another free bauble was given to every player. Day 21 - "''Todays surprise is ..us! We walk amoung you so please come talk to us!" ''Obviously many players were outraged with the "gift." Day 22 - Discount - Discount on "Popular gift items." Day 23 - New pet - Last of the three 2009 pets, the pig. Day 24 - Furni - a stocking for everyone to put on their walls. Day 25 - Habbo home sticker - a bauble with the number 2009 on it. Day 26 - Furni - Snowball lantern for every player. (The free furni gifts dramatically lowered the price of the items.) ---- New furni releases. Holiday Stocking - Christmas Fireplace - Candy Canes - Snowman (head, middle, legs) - Snow Forest Wall - Hot Chocolate Maker - Holiday Bench - Holiday Table - Christmas baubles (Large Bauble, Green Heart Bauble, Pink Heart Bauble, Tall Red Striped Bauble, Yellow Bauble, Tall Blue Striped Bauble, Red Striped Bauble, Green Bauble, Yellow Heart Bauble, White Bauble, Tall Red Bauble, Tall Yellow Bauble, Blue Striped Bauble, Blue Heart Bauble, White Striped Bauble, Yellow Striped Bauble, Green Striped Bauble, Tall Yellow Striped Bauble, Blue Bauble, White Dot Bauble, Tall Green Bauble, Red Bauble, Tall White Bauble, Red Heart Bauble, Purple Green Bauble, Tall Blue Bauble, Green White Bauble, White Heart Bauble) Category:Public Holiday Event Category:Event Category:Pets